Individuals may find it useful and/or desirable to engage in video-enabled online communication sessions. Using various applications (e.g., video call applications), which may facilitate video, as well as audio, text, and/or other communication over electronic channels, individuals may simultaneously communicate with multiple other participants utilizing various computing devices such as laptops, camera-equipped cellular phones, desktop computers, tablets, and so on. In certain instances calls may be arranged, at least in part, using invitations, which may be sent to each desired participant in a planned call.